In The Back
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Regina goes to Gold's shop to yell at him but pauses when she hears something VERY interesting happening in the back behind the curtain...


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: 2/27/13: Reposted on this account. I have also copied and pasted all the original reviews and put them in one big Guest review because I do appreciate the feedback I got. Thanks~**

* * *

In The Back

X -x-x-x-x- X

She stormed up to the door, not caring if she broke his _little bell_ and marched right on in as if she owned the place. Though technically the only reason he _had_ the place was because of her making it for him in the curse. That didn't matter now. Now she had a few things on her mind and he was going to listen come hell or high water.

She looked around, not seeing anyone and walked up to the curtain. Just as she was about to pull it back and scream at him, she heard a voice.

_It was **her.**_

"Come, on..." she seemed to be asking him something, or at least trying to.

"I'm fine, Belle. Really." There he was; slimy snake covered in snail spit. She oughta just walk in and ruin their little _moment_ and tell that harlot what she was_ really _dealing with.

"You don't look fine," Belle pressed. "Trust me, after I'm done you'll feel much better."

"Well..." He was hesitating. Why? What could be making him so uncomfortable? "If you think so."

"That's the spirit! Now just relax and let yourself go. I'll do the rest." It went silent for a few minutes and Regina thought maybe now she should walk in, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

And then it happened; a sound she never thought she would hear coming from _him_.

_A moan._

It was small and quiet followed by a sigh. "See? Doesn't that feel good?" Belle crooned receiving yet another moan.

Ice was beginning to form in Regina's stomach as she slowly backed away from the curtain.

"Let's see if I can find the spot..." Belle murmured and a few seconds later...

"Oh...!"

"There it is."

"Ohh..._Belle_..." The way he said it; his tone so deep and throaty, not something she was used to.

He let out a louder moan and Belle gasped. "Oh, my...it's so hard!" Regina felt her eyes bulge. "My God, how do you walk around like this?!"

_Oh, Lord._

"Well, it's not like that all the time," he countered.

"I should certainly hope not!" Belle cried. "It's _huge!_"

_Oh shit, was it really?_

"Don't sound too appalled," he bit back.

"I'm not appalled - I'm worried! I mean," she grunted between her breathing and Regina felt bile rise in her gut, "this can't be good for your health!"

"I've never heard of that...OH!" She backed up some more.

Belle grunted in frustration. "Oh...uh...I'm not reaching it from this angle. Here; grab ahold of something and bend over so I can get at it deeper."

_What the FUCK?!_

"Belle, I'm not sure..."

"It has to be done, you _need_ this."

_Well, she had to admit he **was** a bit cranky..._

A few more seconds and he let out the biggest groan she had ever heard from a man. "There we go..." Belle panted, grunting with him as he pleaded.

"Bell...unh...wait...no...UH...stop...I can't take it...!"

_Was he actually begging for mercy?! _

_**OH, DEAR GOD!**_

"I'm sorry but I have to! It _has_ to come out!" Swirling piss of vomit inside her stomach, she backed straight into a counter.

"If you go any further I'm gonna scream!"

"That's okay! Let it loose!"

"If I do I might break something!"

Okay, that was it. The images amassing in her head would keep her up for weeks - no _months_ and she'd forgotten what she had come in here for anyway. Her feet weren't fast enough as she dissipated into a cloud of purple smoke.

_Where were the antacid tablets?_

* * *

He moaned, stretching as he sat up glancing at Belle who looked wholly pleased. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Well," he sighed, "it was a bit rough at first, but now I feel fantastic." She beamed at his praise.

"See, I told you."

He shook his head. "How_ did_ you learn that anyway?"

She fidgeted. "You won't like the answer." He blinked and waited. "Gaston used to have the same problem. I figured it was the least I could do since we were _engaged_."

He grimaced but quickly smiled when she looked worried. "Oh, I can't really complain since you're so good at it."

She grinned and leaned down. "You can admit it, you know."

He raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Admit what?"

Her grin got wider. "That you needed my help rubbing a knot out of your back."

He chuckled and looked her right in the eye, his own showing nothing but love and adoration.

"Oh, Belle...You can rub me anytime."

~End


End file.
